September 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - September 1703 = Weather this month *Mild everywhere. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Stockholm *Ambassador Strickler of Prussia did not fail to hide his utter delight in being able to announce to the royal court of Sweden that peace between Prussia and Sweden has been restored. He added that under the terms of the peace Prussia would return to her 1700 frontiers and return Swedish and Hanoverian territory. He was cheered for his efforts by the jubilant Swedish audience! Regensburg *In his capacity as Archchancellor of the Imperial Diet, Prince Johann Wilhelm of Pfalz has brought to an end the current sitting of the Reichstag. New Mexico *Spanish hunters have attempted to poach Navaho buffalo, but the herdsmen reacted violently and caused some casualties amongs the Spaniards (wounds apart, one hunter is reported dead).They are in turn are believed to have shot dead two braves during theses skirmishes. *Spanish cavalrymen of the Texas Rangers also clashed with the Navaho, attacking several hogan huts and killing around fifty Indians. Despite orders to the contrary no distinction was made between warriors and their families - all were killed. This was probably encouraged by the fact that General Carlos is paying a bounty for every Navaho scalp handed in. Rome *The newly accepted Bavarian envoy to the Vatican, Baron Ludwig von Pappenheim has craved a personal audience for Prince Maximillian of Bavaria, whom he revealed to be in Rome, and His Holiness Clement XI? *Cardinal Alphonso, Bishop of Madrid has asked the Holy Father to intervene with Lisbon and get the ban on trade with Spain lifted. "Papal legates have spent most of the 1680's and 1690's trying to keep the peace between Catholics in Iberia," His Eminence said. "Now by an act of pure spite, aimed at killing Spanish women and children by starvation, Pedro has ruined twenty years of Papal diplomacy." Constantinople *Muhammed bin Nasir has cordially invited the Ottoman Grand Vizier to send a permanent ambassador to Muscat to the court of his lord, Sultan Saif I of Oman, as a friend. *Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has sanctioned the re-opening of the Blue Mosque (originally constructed 1609-1616) in Istanbul ‘to the glory of Allah from his humble servant’. The mosque is close to new landscaped gardens, the Sultan Mehmed II Gardens which are being opened to reflect the splendour of the reign of Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II. *A few days later the Grand Vizier ventured out of the city and went to what is known as the ‘Eastern Shore Fortress’, which looks across the Dardanelles and the Sea of Marmara toward Gallipoli where stands a sister fortification. The guns of these dominate the narrow strait! Zeila *Imam Umar Din bin Adam, Sultan of Adal has welcomed as his brother Muslim the Ottoman emissary Mohammed Bin Kupri, who presented the compliments of His Imperial Majesty the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and expressed his hope that friendship between the Ottoman Empire and Adal may continue. He also handed over some fine carpets. Fort Toulouse *A new French settlement situated north of Pensacola has been utterly devastated by a ferocious raid by Indians. Dozens of braves arrived and speared and axed to death Jesuits and French merchants alike, wreaking havoc and setting fire to the settlement, burning it to the ground. The tribe from which the Indians came has yet to be identified. Barcelona *In the Cortez of Catalonia deputies expressed their disgust and contempt at the Lisbon regime's banning of trade with Spain, claiming that public opinion in Spain views Pedro's actions as not only petty but also mean. It was pointed out that when Portugal had a poor harvest as a good Catholic neighbour Spain sent her grain for free, but in return Portugal will not even sell a sardine at a fair price! Abankeseso *Simon Theophile has given the King of Denkyira a golden tobacco case, and offered His Majesty the friendship and protection of France and the French Colonial Office. "In exchange we would humbly ask for his people to trade with us (and only us). We should also like to offer to purchase all the gold in your lands at 50% above value?" he said. Dresden *The Reichsarmee's siege of Dresden has gone ahead without pause! Nevertheless initial progress was fairly slow, it not being until 18th September that the approach trenches reached the covered way. The next couple of days were spent by the Emperor's Grenadier Guards attempting to rest ownership of these outerworks from the Saxons. Their progress was watched by Emperor Leopold in person, but they failed to take over the works in the face of determined Saxon resistance. Turning to Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony, who was hopeful of peace this month, Leopold explained that he will be treated with honour and is well regarded, but that he is also sorry to say that the matter has come to conflict, 'but you tarried too long and this is the inevitable consequence. You need to surrender rather than offer fealty, then I will consider clemency.' Kumasi *French diplomat Msr. Albert Sarraut has presented the Asanthene Osei Tutu, the Emperor of the Asante Union, with a golden tobacco case. Munich *Fuming with indignation GeneralFeldMarshall Johann Baptiste Count d’Arco of the Bavarian Electoral Army had the officers of the 2nd Swabian Kreis Infantry Regiment lined up before him and in no uncertain terms blasted them for letting the bayonets of their men go rusty. "This regiment needs better leadership at sergeant and officer level, this is scandalous you poltroons!" Once the dressing-down was over, the redfaced officers apologised but nervously requested a change to the 1702 Army Regulations, which they claim to have followed to the letter. They are blaming the rusting on being the inevitable consequence of the bayonets being ordered permanently affixed to the muskets, which means that when going out to parade, and indeed into the fields neighbouring Munich to practice drill, the bayonets are frequently exposed to the elements and with the best cleaning in the world eventually become pitted and impossible to properly clean. Mogilev-Podil’skw *The dear son of the Hopsdar of Moldavia has travelled to Mogilev-Podil’skw where he presided over the prize giving at the graduation of the first intake from the Moldavian Imperial Academy of Estate Management. A feast (which also marks the celebration of St. Mihail Arcangels' Day, 29th September) was given for the staff and students and local nobility, with Prince Alexander presiding between the Principal of the Academy and the Marquis de Medoc. Prizes amounting to 500 boratinkis in value were distributed amongst the highest-achieving students. Shanghai *Lord Yea of Shantung China, along with his generals and admirals, have been measured up this month for new sets of custom armour. *It has been proclaimed from Yu Yuan Palace that the Honourable Lord Yea is seeking a suitable young woman for matrimony, and the families of prospective brides are invited to make the availability and worthiness of their eligible daughters known to the Yu Yuan Palace. Over the coming days Lord Yea’s mandarins took the information presented by various noble families and present the dossier to Lord Yea for his consideration. *Spanish trade agents in Shanghai have informed the Shantung provincial government that the silver-bullion transferred at Mexico City is to pay for Chinese grain. They added that how they get the silver home is there problem, but they have been advised by the Spanish Navy that the Chinese may use the Manila galleon convoys to facilitate moving it if desired. Satara *Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas is reported to have become quite unwell, suffering from a sore throat which is preventing him from eating (also he can hardly drink, they say!). His physicians are trying to help, while Sadhu mystics are praying to the elephant god Ganesh for a restoration of his health. Versailles *Empress Eleonor Magdalene, who is acting as chaperone to Maria Anna Josepha, availed both both herself and her charge of the muted birthday celebrations held by His Most Christian Majesty King Louis of France this month. The high point was a performance of Lully's opera 'Roland', which is based on tales of Medieval chivalry and love (highly appropriate for the two royal couples hoping to wed soon!). The coming weddings are expected to be in the New Year since King Louis has cancelled the rest of the year's entertainment to allow the nobility to return to their estates and ensure food supplies are distributed in good order. *Msr. Gapsard Ulliel, somewhat despondent at the failure of his latest novel, has been shunned by the court at Versailles, and departed before the birthday celebrations. That at least is the official line, but plenty of the courtiers were sad to see the gallant fop depart, but were greatly cheered that they were to go as well just like Ulliel, 'their hero'. Having said that, over his most ardent followers would not pretend that his skills as an author were a success! Not everyone is sad to see him go; some are saying that he simply went too far by referring to His Majesty the King as a rat; others just think his novel shows he has a deluded mind (how else can you explain such appalling scribblings, they cry?). Surely Versailles is nothing like the court portrayed in the novel! King Louis' opinion of the work is not known, for he neither reads nor comments on such drivel, they also declare brightly! However, to allow the embattled gentleman to redeem himself, His Majesty has kindly and graciously sent him to London where he is expected to mix well 'with what passes for English Society' and to teach the fellows how to play cards properly. Jassy *At the Metropolitan Cathedral of Jassy the Hopsdar Prince of Moldavia attended the solemn celebration of St. Mihail Arcangels' Day, following it with a banquet at his palace for the national nobility, higher clergy and foreign ambassadors. He took the occasion to make a brief speech, which included the following words of wisdom: “In fitting celebration of the growing consequence of our proud nation amongst the great powers of the east and west, we are happy to announce that – in addition to the secure bulwark formed by the alliances of non-aggression and mutual defence that web together the states of the Ottoman Empire – we have today concluded a similar pact with our most-Christian neighbour, Poland. From this day forth our two realms shall stand together shoulder to shoulder against any threat to the borders or the sovereignty of either state, and in this way the future security and prosperity of our own beloved country is yet further assured. I give you the toast, Saint Mihail and Moldavia!” This revelation both surprised and delighted his nobles! London *With Jacobite ensigns clearly displayed for all to see a fleet of eleven corvettes approached the English coast, closing on Chatham and the mouth of the Thames. Shockingly the 'rebel' fleet past Chatham without any cannon challenging them from the fortifications protecting the Royal Navy's anchorage here, and the Jacobites sailed up the great river heading to London while bargemen were at pains to get out of their way! Taken unawares by this unexpected intrusion, an English merchant fluyt carrying cloth was seized by the Jacobites, and after that London loomed large ahead. On the old curtain wall cannon were rolled out and made ready by their crews under the watchful eye of Captain-General John Churchill, Duke of Marlborough. Espying 22 frigates anchored in the Pool of London, the Jacobites scuttled their prize (leaving the crew to their watery fate) and turned to make back for the open sea... To say this event has caused panic amongst London's elite would be an understatement of gargantuan proportions! *Miss Belle Watling, in all her most splendid couture (dove grey morning dress with crimson facings, silver lace and new hat) has been escorted by Mister Joseph Thackeray to the offices of Tompion and Barlow where her charms were put to work on the partners over coffee as they talked business with Thackeray. At least they thought they were negotiating with hmi, but it was the lady who offered them on behalf of the Honourable West India Company the asking price of 300,000 guineas for the business as a going concern: lock stock and barrel! After they had gotten over their shock a t being addressed on a matter of such import by a woman, they flustered about and replied that they had been offered such a sum from Mister Coursey, and felt obliged to ask his opinion first. The lady countered by insisting that she and Coursey when one and the same on the matter, there was no difference. Looking at her askance, they tentatively agreed, and a few days later said they would have the papers drawn up. During the conversation which followed she then told them that the company’s name will not be changed but she requires that the staff, stock and the customer lists remain. Furthermore she asked that the gentlemen stay on to design or refine their precision instruments, declaring that the gentlemen will automatically become directors of the Company. Then, in her most alluring way she offered them the chance to become shareholders too by accepting £150,000 in cash and £75,000 each in £1 shares, but coyly explained that this must be their decision and if they agree to sell the business the Company’s lawyers will have the money and the contracts ready to sign and exchange next month. This befuddled them even further, 'such detail' exclaimed Thomas Tompion, 'it makes my head spin!' The lady then made it very clear that they should be discrete in this dealing and not allow into the public arena the sums dicussed, but alas having dicussed the matter in a coffee house it soon became common knowledge across the city of London! They then got themselves together and spoke quietly one to the other. Brightly, Mister Tompion then put his offer forward: "My lady, I do believe we can do business! The Company in its entirety shall be handed to the company you represent, and will shall remain and work within it as advisors rather than full-time employees. There is no point in retiring if one has no time to oneself, what! Haha! Now my colleague and I wish to have 150,000 guineas each apiece, and on these terms will sign your document once it is perused by our own lawyers and perceived to be in line with this accord!" With the latest offer thus made, they finished their coffee and said good day just as a boy ran in and declared hotly, 'The Jaco bites are landing in London!' (which wa s, you understand, an exaggeration of the events already rela ted). El Escorial *Senor Kiri Gomez has been forced to resign for incompetence as Chief Royal Clerk to the Treasurer Portocarreo for making an error of gargantuan proportions! What is more he has been sent to join the ranks of the Spanish Foreign Legion, although his friends at court claim he was really dismissed because of his Bourbon sympathies (the majority at court don't believe that - he is a dunderhead, they say, nothing more and nothing less!). *A cull of wild animals and including in the royal deer parks has been ordered across the Spanish Empire to provide urgently needed foodstuffs. ated). Moscow *In the city of Moscow an Ingrian called Arvo Survo, who had been living in rented accomodation, has been detained by unknown persons who came for him one evening (he may have been kidnapped - the whole affair is shrouded in a mystery!). *The home of Peter Faberge has been burgled, and most curiously while he is known to be a man of considerable wealth nothing of value appears to have been stolen! Cairo *Umit assured the Bey of Egypt that the Grand Vizier’s thinking over the canal is ‘largely’ in line with his own. He then asked to continue the conversation in private? People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The Portuguese India Fleet of eight lineships and seven cruisers were spotted traversing the Indian Sea by ten Maharatan corvettes commanded by Commodore Manu Bappoo. *The Maharatans shadowed the India Fleet which took up a station not far off Bombay, and then Bappoo had his fleet trim sail and tack southwards until out of sight (Admiral le Conde de Telostero made no attempt to give chase). *No less than 14 English trade ships carrying slate are reported to have been lost in the Irish Sea this month. *Anemone, a cruiser showing ensigns of the Honourable West India Company, has appeared off the fortified French port of Chebucto. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Ottoman Anatolia to Oman, Atabay Pirsir. *Sent by France to England, Msr. Gaspard Ulliel. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Edinburgh and Dublin. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7